warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebonystream
is a long-legged, sleek-furred ebony she-cat of a strong oriental descent. Description Appearance :Regal is the best way to describe the unusual spider-limbed slender beast known as Ebonystream. Kits and apprentices quake in her path, whispering rumors of how frightening and "ugly" she is, but all speaking stops when those intense amber eyes settle on them. As an oriental short hair, the molly comes with a very short and sleek coat, noted for her glossy appearance that influenced her name. Her head is wedge shaped, giving her the most noble and almost "jackal-like" appearance. While unique in ugly in the eyes of those who misunderstand her, Ebonystream is a true beautiful being. Her ears are large and bat shaped, yet to be scarred or damaged from any needless scuffles. Her nose is roman-like and her amber eyes are almond shaped, framed by a coal-black background and high cheek bones. :Her clanmates like to call her a spider because of her unusually long, slim limbs. Because of her ancestry, Ebonystream is an extremely spry and agile feline. Her jumping abilities are rather amazing, even if she lacks strength for close-up-combat. Her belly area is very tight and slender, although she looks a little rounder when she gorges herself on food and water. :In short, while a true oddball of the Clans, Ebonystream is a surprisingly sleek and regal appearing she-cat that, while proud, gives off an almost noble air. Character :Ebonystream lives up to that unique and frightening appearance of hers. Frankly, the molly is very sassy and aloof, leaving most cats to avoid her at all costs. She struggles with unintentionally driving others off because she has a tendency to act before she thinks, and looking like a total oddball and beast doesn't exactly help in her situation. Regardless, the warrior isn't to be messed with, and she ensures that this message is clear. She doesn't always appreciate the odd looks she gets, but she attempts to take everything in stride by acting proud and practically impossible to touch, even though it truly hurts her deep down. :However, despite her sharp tongue and general antisocial attitude, Ebonystream is a pretty fun feline to hang around. Her sarcastic attitude can lead to some very amusing conversations, and she never backs done from any dare she's given. In fact, this brave and brash personality seems to stem from her desire to make friends. After driving her brother away, Ebonystream feels horribly lonely, but seems to struggle with her attitude. :Yet, there is more to the molly than what meets the eye. Ebonystream is a "queen", she is not to be messed with, nor or those she cares for are to be messed with. She's fiercely protective of whatever few friends she can come to make, causing this prickly beast to take desperate measures to keep any friends near and safe. Even if she manages to get the tiniest and most pathetic kitten to be her best friend, she'll crush anyone and everything to keep that little pal safe. Don't screw with her, and don't screw with her friends, otherwise she'll break every little bone in your worthless hide. Abilities :Given her spry build, Ebonystream does not rely on brute force, a trait seldom found in the hardy WinterClan. Her oriental ancestry may not have blessed her with strength, but it did make her incredibly agile. In combat, she uses this athleticism and her hostile attitude to her advantage, making her an excellent fighter in certain scenarios. She has a never-quit and relentless edge to battle, but a particularly massive cat can easily get the upper hand, if they can keep up with Ebonystream. :The ex-rogue also has a handful of unique talents under her belt, thanks to her various mentors that she ultimately tracked down and murdered. Regardless, the feline is exceptionally stealthy thanks to her ebony-colored coat and light weight. Not to mention, she's also impressive at jumping (height and distance), a skill she uses regularly. Biography Childhood :The she-cat refuses to disclose much information regarding her backstory, outside that she originated as a rogue. She was raised by a handful of cats on-and-off, and her mentors were various toms and she-cats. She trained with them for long and hard, and in the end, out-skilled even her masters. Adulthood :Before joining WinterClan, the molly continued to live as an unnamed rogue, living and learning. Eventually, things turn dark and twisted, to where she sought out her mentors and murdered them out of cold blood, to eradicate any knowledge on herself. From there on, she joined WinterClan as a warrior. Lineage :Unknown Quotes : Cameos : Trivia *Steal her personality and her in general, and I will break your legs. *Ebonystream is polyamorous, but does consider settling down with one mate in the future. **''"Consider"''. *She is an extreme pyromaniac. Images Life Pixels